


Not the Point

by zaraegis



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Come Inflation, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Monster!Devil, Ohohoho, Resolved Sexual Tension, Size Difference, allusions to knotting, belly bulge, monsterfucker Dice, size queen Dice, this Dice is a double whammy whew boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaraegis/pseuds/zaraegis
Summary: anonymous asked:What if you combined size queen!Dice with the pornmantic au? Like, Dice walks in on the Devil having a wank in his monster form, and when he realizes he's not alone he about jumps twenty feet in the air ("wtfdicehow'dyouevengetinheredaddammithe'sprobablyhorrifiednow") but before he can shift back to his "regular" form, he realizes Dice isn't staring in fear, it's pure *lust*.They get so caught up in the moment that Devil ends up knotting, and it's not until Dice can barely move afterwards that it registers that even though Dice is kinky as hell he's still a mortal and he needs to be careful with the man





	Not the Point

**Author's Note:**

> By request, I'm posting this drabble here for easier reading! Part fic, part ramblings, all hornt.

But he gets a good eyeful before he slams his hands over his face and turns around to protect his boss’ privacy. He’s tryna make his excuses to leave as fast as possible but the Devil just sighs out and leans  _across the room holy shit how big is he?-_ to gently grab up Dice and pull him close the where the throbbing dripping erection bobs gently. 

“I-I was about to leave sir, you don’t-”

“You’re not complaining are you? I think I literally saw all the blood rush to the tent in your pants.”

OOOooooo Dice not batting an eyelash at his less humanesque features finally lets something click in the Devil that suddenly he  _knows,_ that if this doesn’t scare Dice off, nothing will. He makes tentative overtures and is taken aback as Dice all but climbs him, feet planted on his thighs to-

to give him a kiss that’s just something near-chaste. But slides into something with suction and despite the fangs the Devil’s sporting, Dice is the one biting down on his lip. 

(There’s a bit where, after Dice strips down, the Devil leans back, tail twitching aside coyly and Dice grabs one clawed hand and kisses it gently before pulling  the Devil back towards him. 

‘We’re gonna need you to be a lot more relaxed for that, sweetheart’ He grins as the Devil near twitches his thighs closed like a blushing maiden, before defiantly spreading them  _wider_  and keeping them that way when Dice reaches down to flutter a kiss atop his cock.

‘I know just the thing.’)

But- fast forward to Dice near bouncing on his lap, stretched out and trembling with the strain of keeping upright as the heat slams in as far as he’s ever had. The Devil is near curled all the way around him, turning the space between their bodies sweltering with heat and fur that has him shivering even harder.  

He’s trying to muffle his moans in the shaking shoulder in front of him, holding his cock tightly to stave off the heated coil in his guts for  _just that bit longer,_ when he feels it-

The base starts to-  _swell._

He has only the time to slur out a thick “Wha-” before the Devil, previously busy licking at his collarbones and uttering hoarse oaths into his skin, clutches him and lifts him effortlessly. 

“Hey-! What’s wrong? Are you-” 

“NNnn- can’t-  _Shit_ ~” The Devil pants, teeth grinding audibly and eyes thin slits nailed to his face “Yer  _nnn_ -Not stretched enough-”

Dice’s hips are still grinding fruitlessly down, or at least trying to. The Devil isn’t even batting an eyelash at the weight of a full grown man bearing down, clutching him with the careful control of someone who’s easily broken men before.

“I stretched plenty” Dice groans out, clenching around the cock still partly in him before he’s shaken once, sharply. The Devil leans in and hisses a sibilant, “ _Not enough”_

Dice doesn’t care to look closely at why it’s  _this_ that pushes him over and has him bucking uselessly once before coming messily between them. He’s still riding the aftershocks, biting his lower lip to stave off the scream he wants to give as the Devil swears and pushes him down gently but without pause down his cock and keeps him there-

Something hard and knobby presses up against his ass.

It’s hot like a brand, and Dice holds himself up by clutching those hunched shoulders and finally sees the swelling knob at the base of the cock he’s still on.

As it’s barely dwarfed by the hand the Devil puts around it to squeeze hard, Dice concedes reluctantly that he wasn’t stretched enough for  _that_  quite yet. Not tonight at least. 

He’s still recovering from his orgasm, jolting and riding out every spike of pleasure that makes everything from his spine to his thighs feel absolutely  _molten_ , when the Devil seizes up and closes around him, mouthful of fangs open and pressing down near painfully on his shoulder, body tucking him up against his chest and keeping him there as the first gush of heat makes itself known.

Dice drowns his quiet shocked ‘ _Guh_ ’ into the fur, eyelids fluttering as the, frankly excessive, rush of come starts to quickly fill him to the brim and  _then some._

His own slowly softening cock gives a valiant twitch at the pressure the amount of come puts on his walls. He moans quietly, rocking to try and see if the strangely  _full_ feeling would change, but he swears he can feel it sloshing around instead.

He opens one eye, resolutely ignoring how gross and filthy and  _utterly hot_ it was to be so full. 

“Good?” he rasps out in question to his boss, whose face is scrunched up and whose  _still filling him up._

 _“Y-yeah.”_ his voice is tight and he hurries to loosen his grip on Dice’s hips. There’s thin raised red lines where the claws scratched him up, and there’s going to be some bruises by tomorrow morning. Dice shivers and has to smile at the whine that garners. One yellow eye opens up, pupil wide and heavy lidded, utterly uncaring of the thick streams of come running down Dice’s thigh and into his fur. 

“You can get off,” They both smile at that turn of phrase briefly, before the Devil nods down to the-  _fascinating_ bit of strange anatomy. “That’ll take a bit to go down.”

How long exactly? Dice wonders, shifting his hips back and feeling his lower belly quiver at the fullness of it, slightly swollen and feeling distant overwhelming pleasure throbbing faintly at the base of his cock.

“I’ve got the best seat in the house here, don’t I? ” He smiles up, slow and near dizzy with the rush, fearlessly grasping the whiskered chin to bring him down for a bruising kiss that, in his pleasure-addled mind, proved exactly how comfy he was..

With a growl the Devil let go of the polite veneer of manners and clutched him close, hands (more than two, Dice noted and shelved that thought because the slick tongue twined around his and scattered his observations) pressing and squeezing and fondling. 

And in the end it turned out that ‘a while’ was long enough to work up Dice again into a sweaty near sobbing mess.


End file.
